


The Universe Is Rarely So Lazy

by nexttothesea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - His Last Vow, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Thank You Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttothesea/pseuds/nexttothesea
Summary: Sherlock survived exile and returns almost four years later but doesn't attempt to contact John as he fears hurting John again. The universe has other plans.-Both of them turned as they heard a man shouting “William?” round the corner.Everything stopped. Time stopped. All Sherlock could see was John Watson stood in front of him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. The Separate Lives of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joisattempting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/gifts).



It had been nearly four years since he has stepped foot on British soil and he hadn’t expected to ever return, alive at least, yet he was here. Sherlock stood in Mycroft’s office taking in the surroundings, nothing had changed. “I expect you will want to see John again, he’s moved-“ Mycroft began.

“I don’t care Mycroft,” Sherlock spat as he cut Mycroft off, “I have done enough ruining of John Watson’s life. I believe it is time I leave him alone. I expect Mrs Hudson knows?” Mycroft just nods. “Good day, Mycroft.” Then he left without a word and Mycroft was left with his hand hovering over his phone.

-

A week after Sherlocks return to England, John Watson looked in the mirror and saw his greying hair had become longer now. Suddenly he heard a shriek and turned to find his son, William staring up at him. “Coat, daddy!” he babbled while a grin took over his face. “Come on then Will, ready to go out today?” John asked, the only response he received was Will beginning to make his way towards the flat door while hopping. “Come on then you” He says as he grasps Will’s hand, leaving the flat and locking it behind them.

It had been three years since him and Mary had split, a mutual agreement that they had eventually come to after John’s recurring dreams of her shooting Sherlock. John constantly messaged Mycroft for updates but he never got replies, although he suspected Mycroft still kept an eye on him. This was at the back of his mind today, today he had Will to himself for a week while Mary was off on holiday so he had promised Will a day out. An interesting day it would be, but he didn’t know that yet.

-  
1 week. 7 days and 4 hours since he had come back to London and he was sprawled across the sofa trying to think of anything other than John Watson, a task that was proving to be more difficult than he had originally thought. He had enough, he was bored. So, Sherlock threw himself off the couch and grasped his belstaff off the hook before taking himself off down the stairs and out onto Baker Street. It was soothing for Baker Street to look the same when he returned, he hadn’t known what to expect. 

He began walking aimlessly before finding himself in Regents Park. He didn’t know what had brought him out of his trance before he looked down to find a short boy, about three years old who had clearly just bumped into him. Before he was able to move away from the boy, he started speaking to him, “Hello?” the boy said before he started to tremble, and his eyes began darting around the park.

“You’re lost.” Sherlock stated and the boy’s bright blue eyes looked up at him in awe as his trembling began to quiet. “Want some help?” The brunet asked, he had nothing else to do so he saw no point in not helping the boy. “Y- yes please. I’m William!” The young boy responded, “William Watson.” he continued as Sherlock stopped suddenly. 'It couldn’t be, no, John said they were having a girl and Watson is a common surname anyway.' He thought. Before he could lose himself in his thoughts, both of them turned as they heard a man shouting “William?” round the corner. 

Everything stopped. Time stopped. All Sherlock could see was John Watson stood in front of him.


	2. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Watson. Perhaps Watson isn't such a common name as Sherlock thought.

“Sherlock!?” Is the first thing that pierces through the thoughts spiralling in his head.

“J- John?” is all that he can bring himself to reply before John engulfs him in a bone crushing hug.

“You’re back! Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me? How long have you been back?” John rambles before reluctantly leaning back and breaking the embrace to gaze up at Sherlock’s face. “Oh and this- this is Will, my son. Guess you know where he got his name from, doesn’t take a genius like you to figure that out though.” John grins while looking between his son and Sherlock. “Will, this is Sherlock.”

“Sh’lock! Sh’lock Holmes? Daddy talks ‘bout you lots!” Will says, a mischievous grin plastered across his face while John’s cheeks begin to redden. Sherlock stands still in shock as he blinks rapidly before forcing himself to speak.

“W- William? You named him after me?” he chokes out while trying to keep the tears from forming.

“Of course. We should get a drink, is Speedy’s okay?” All John gets is a nod in reply as he takes Will’s hand and the three of them walk off towards Baker Street. “Are you back at Baker Street?”

“Obviously.”

“Alright, genius. How long have you been back?”

“A week, just about.”

“A week? When were you going to come see me?”

“I- I wasn’t.”

“What!? Why?”

“I have already harmed you before John, I would rather prevent that from happening again.”

This made John stop abruptly. “Sherlock, look at me.” Sherlock doesn’t respond so John reaches his free hand and tilts the brunet’s chin towards him. “Sherlock Holmes, you can’t possibly think that I am better off without you. I named my son after you! I know you might not believe me but please trust me on this one. Write it on the walls of your mind palace if you really need to.” He sees Sherlock minutely nod and continues softly, “Let’s get a drink okay? I suspect you have questions unless you’ve deduced it all already.”

Sherlock releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and they resume walking while Sherlock marvels in John’s presence and lets his words wash over him, filling him with a spreading warmth from his chest. He was with John; he was in London with John and John’s son was called William. As they approach Speedy’s Sherlock reaches the door first and holds it open for the Watson before he follows shortly after them. “You grab a table. I’ll get our drinks and a snack for Will.” Sherlock says gesturing towards a quiet table in the corner of the café.


	3. Returned Sentiment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you back working with Lestrade yet?”
> 
> “No, hopefully soon. It’s dreadfully boring in that flat.” ‘Alone’ went unsaid.

The three of them sat in the quiet corner of Speedy’s while John filled in the silence comfortably by talking about the past years since Sherlock left. He seemed to speak easily about his split from Mary, Sherlock said nothing instead of nodding and sipping his tea. Then John moved on to talk about how when he was looking for a flat for himself and Will, a perfect one appeared on the market. “Mycroft.” Sherlock muttered and John hummed in agreement as a smirk briefly flashed across his face.

“Enough about me, how’ve you been?” John queries.

“Fine, it’s been… interesting.”

“Are you back working with Lestrade yet?”

“No, hopefully soon. It’s dreadfully boring in that flat.” ‘Alone’ went unsaid. Sherlock swallowed and continued, “How’s Will been?”

“Great! I mean, he seems to like you. Never seen him sit still for so long before!” John chuckles. They both turn to see Will sat staring up at Sherlock with biscuit crumbs on his cheeks. Sherlock smiled softly and began wiping the crumbs away but when he realised what he was doing he turned to see John sporting the softest smile. Sherlock began withdrawing his hand when the moment was shattered by John’s phone vibrating. “Damn, I’ve got to get back with Will for dinner but call me?”

“You know I prefer to text, John.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go Will!” He replies

"Bye 'Lock!" Will says and John takes his hand and places his other hand on the brunet’s shoulder, lingering for a bit before hesitantly taking off out the shop. Sherlock was left sat in the café and his hand unconsciously sought out the spot where John’s hand had been. Then Sherlock’s ringtone went off and he pulled his phone scowling when seeing a message from Mycroft.

I see you’ve changed your mind. - MH

He tucked his phone back in his pocket before heading back to the flat, alone. He had so much information to file away in his mind palace and fell instantly into a trance as he sunk into his armchair. 

-

Sherlock continued to meet up with John, and sometimes Will too, outside of Baker Street. It became regular. It had almost been two months since Sherlock had returned and John had still got nothing out of Sherlock about his years away, it didn’t bother John much although Sherlock seemed closed off still. After a month of being back Sherlock had begun taking up cases again and John accompanied him when he could, he truly had missed the focused look on Sherlock’s face and the way he lit up at every new deduction he made.

It went on like this until one night after a case Greg pulled Sherlock aside after John had taken a taxi back to his flat. “Hey, have you told him?” Greg spoke gently. Sherlock merely raised an eyebrow at his question. “John. Told John that you’re in love with him.” He continued.

Sherlock is taken aback by Lestrade’s abruptness and replies cautiously after glancing around quickly to ensure they weren’t in earshot of any officers nearby. “I hardly think I’m the ideal partner, Lestrade. John has a child to think about now and I would rather us just be friends than ruin it with my stupid sentiment.”

“You know that he and I still meet at the pub, so we’ve spoken about everything possible. Maybe you should ask him the real reason that he isn’t in love with Mary anymore. He returns that sentiment you have for him, Sherlock.”

All the taller man’s response is to nod minutely before he walks off briskly towards the road to hail a cab. Greg stands and watches him step into a cab before sighing and turning towards to the scene before him.


	4. This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He heard the familiar rhythm of footsteps ascending the stairs. That’s when he knew who it was before they even opened the door. 
> 
> That was when he decided that this would be the moment."

It had been weeks of seeing Sherlock at crime scenes with John in tow or without. It had been weekly conversations with John at the pub. It had been weeks of seeing Sherlock’s face light up whenever John was around and light even brighter when Will came along too, the small boy always wore a matching grin when he saw Sherlock. It was clear that neither of the men had acted upon their feelings and so Greg snapped for the second time.

It was Greg and John’s weekly night at the pub and the night was drawing to a close and conversation had drifted from rugby to cases and then had settled on Sherlock. This was the moment, Greg decided. “I think it’s about time, don’t you think?” Greg said and John furrowed his brow in confusion. “It’s about time to tell him you’re madly in love with him. Not many people get this many chances, John.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s different now, I’ve got Will to consider.”

“Look, I’ve been around Will quite often since he was born and he’s not the most sociable, I know you agree. But have you ever seen him get on so well with anybody so quickly? And I have known Sherlock Holmes almost my entire career, you’re the first person I’ve seen that he has ever even considered letting in. I think the way he acts with Will tells you enough about if he wants the both of you or not. I know you want to be back at Baker Street just as much as he wants the two of you there. Promise me you’ll tell him? At least try?”

“Maybe, I don’t know Greg. Do you-“ John sighs, “Do you really think he’ll want me? Me and Will?”

“I’m certain.” Greg states finally before he places cash on the bar, pats John on the back and makes his way swiftly out of the pub into the chilly winter night. It was about time those two idiots got together.

-

Sherlock had been pacing the floor of 221b frantically searching his mind palace for ways to tell John about how he was everything to him when he heard the doorbell ring, but it wasn’t a client. He continued to wear out the floorboards knowing that Mrs Hudson would answer the door when he heard the familiar rhythm of footsteps ascending the stairs. That’s when he knew who it was before they even opened the door. 

That was when he decided that this would be the moment. He could just get it over with. As John opened the door Sherlock stepped to meet him, took his face gently in his hands and kissed him. Sherlock poured everything he had into this kiss and soon noticed John returning the kiss eagerly. They both simultaneously decided in that bubble of time that this should have happened years ago.

They broke apart reluctantly and John smiled softly up at the younger man as his hands rested gently on his hips while his finger smoothed delicately up and down. Sherlock beamed down at John with a look of pure content coating him. Then he nervously cleared his throat and spoke, “Come home, John. Will too.”

“Home, yeah." John replied before looking up to meet Sherlock's clear eyes and saying confidently, "I love you Sherlock Holmes.”

“I love you too, John Watson.”

That was all that needed to be said in this point in time. It felt perfect as they stood encircled in each other’s embrace. They had so much to say and do but here was enough in this moment. They could work through everything else in time; together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this was much simpler than I originally planned but here it is!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic idea for so long and I want to make it a reality so here I am attempting to! New chapters will be on soon!!


End file.
